Getting to Know Fairy Tail
by bedofblankets
Summary: (Well yea Get to know Fairy Tail a little more before you continue to read my story )


-Well I have started writing and i don't think much of you understand what Fairy Tail is really about so I will explain each of the main characters i am using :D-

Natsu Dragneel: 17: Now Natsu is someone not to push over, He will make you fight him even if you are a girl. Natsu has been abandoned by his father Igneel,Who by the way is a main goal is to Find Igneel and all the other Dragons that had has a red Guild mark just below of his right will always find him wearing Igneel's scarf that he left behind. Natsu has motion sickness, Every time you go somewhere with him onto a train. Natsu reacts to other opponents by becoming stronger than he already is. He will not tolerate any of his teammates being emotionally and physically hurt, He will fight till your knocked out or even dead,

Natsu had been left by Igneel all the sudden so he wondered into Fairy Tail looking for a home, The master gladly accepted him in. Natsu's magic is Fire dragon slayer magic.

Lucy Heartfilia: 17: She is a smart girl and usually seen with Natsu. Lucy had ran away from home because her father had pushed her aside and left her with no love. Lucy's mother had died when she was a little kid causing her father emotional stress. Lucy eventually found Natsu one day and he took her to Fairy Tail because she always wanted to go there. Lucy is always getting into some kind of trouble or dragged along with Natsu to some quest she doesn't even approve of. Happy always tells her that she is fat because of her giant breast' 's magic is calling upon celestial spirits. ALL of her spirits are:Leo,Aquarius,Taurus,Lyra,Gemi and Mini,Plue,Cancer,Virgo,Sagittarius,Aries,Scorpio,C apricorn. And she gets more throughout the guild mark is on her right hand

Gray Fullbuster: 18: Gray's guild mark is on his toned chest. Gray's Magic is Ice Maker magic,basically can make any type of ice creation (even a weapon). Gray was being taught this magic by Ur his master, Ur had passed away by sealing Gray's darkness of an evil being called Delioria. Gray has lost his parents because of Delioria and eventually Ur had killed Delioria slowly. (10 year lap).

Gray is always being fallowed by Juvia because Juvia has a crush on Gray. Juvia will do anything for Gray to love her back. Even though Gray has Started to get feelings for is a laid back person and surprisingly just like Natsu. Gray and Natsu are always getting into fights because Gray is ice and Natsu is Fire. other then that Gray also seems to have interest in Lucy but he will never get in between Natsu and Lucy.(P.S. Happy lives with Him)

Erza Scarlet:19: Erza is a very strict person but she is always loving. She will not hesitate to attack you, And she will never let anyone in her guild be harmed. Erza is one of the S-Classed Mage's . Meaning she can kill you without even trying. Erza's magic is Requip Meaning she can transform her armor and weapon to any of the 100 armors she has. She also has big breasts -Note: All Women In This Guild Have Big Breast-. Erza had been locked away in the Tower of Heaven. The tower of heaven is not a good place many wizards have been locked away there and they had the worst time of their life. Erza sadly was only a few years old, But after being fed up with being tortured she found her inner power and attacked the whole place, Eventually freeing all the others. Jellal on the other hand was being controlled by an evil spirit. But Erza had knocked some sense into him and he is finally a good person, and is currently hiding behind the Fairy Tail Appearance of Mystogan now. Erza's guild mark is on her Left upper Arm.

Wendy Marvel:12: Wendy is a small little girl who is VERY powerful. Her Magic is Sky Dragon Slayer Or Sky God. Very similar to Natsu's power but she was raised from a different dragon. This dragon was called Grandeeney. Although Grandeeney left Wendy when she was a very little. Jellal came and took her to the fake Guild. But then they had found her. And took her to Fairy Tail. Wendy's guild mark is on her right shoulder (Charla lives with her)

Gajeel Redfox: 17: Gajeel is a crazy person you never mess with Gajeel he is the bad-boy of the guild. Gajeel had belonged to the guild Phantom Lord but has been defeated by Natsu. After Thrashing Lucy so bad. Gajeel had no where to go so Master Makarov had taken him into Fairy Tail. And Gajeel does not regret it. Gajeel's magic is Iron Dragon Slayer. Just like Natsu and Wendy. The dragon that left him behind to was Metalicana. However Gajeel does not care although Natsu see's that Gajeel wants to find out too.

MiraJane Strauss: 19: MiraJane is a very sweet person just don't get her pissed off

she will not take crap from anyone not even her own brother and sister. MiraJane's

magic is Take Over she can take over tons of different forms. In her normal fights she uses Satan Soul take over. MiraJane can get really scary so people tend to get on her good side. MiraJane is a very kind person kind of like Happy she will insult you if she doesn't like you. MiraJane had taken both her brother and sister to Fairy Tail because their parents had died. Fairy Tail had kindly let Them in. Her guild mark is on her left thigh.

Juvia Lockser: 17: Juvia has a crush on Gray and she would do anything for used to belong to a guild names Phantom Lord but then she came with Gajeel to join Fairy Tail. Her Magic is Water she is basically the water women. As you can see now why she likes Gray. Water-Ice?.Juvia will get pissed if you tell her anything about Gray. If your even looking at Gray she will kill you. She also likes to stalk Gray At times. Juvia also thinks that Lucy is her romantic rival cause Gray has some interest in her. Juvia's guild mark is above her left thigh.

Akatsuki: 16: Crazy and uncontrollable , Gets pissed Easy,Really soft and has a kind heart, doesn't take crap from no one. he is a Lover Boy. Jurro His Dragon Master like all the others, Left him. his magic power is Earth Dragon Slayer. He has Left to a dark guild that has abused and used him for his great deal of magic power.

he had left when he was 14, Then eventually found Natsu and asked him for help.

Natsu and the others eventually wiped out the dark guild. His guild mark is on his chest.

Hikaru: 19: She is a toatal babe and her power is to make people feel like they are going through hell, by playing with their mind and emotions. She is still grieving because she had killed her own brother and she did not even know it. The dark guild she was with made her do guild mark is on her lower hip.

-Plus many more-

-i will put more later-

Now i will explain A little bit more about Fairy Tail and some of its theories.

Fairy tail is about friendship. and Family. The things they have lost are all restored in Fairy Tail. It doesn't matter what had happened between you an Fairy Tail. Just as long as you become what you never were. And you always strive, Never give up on a fight and keep on going. Dont look back to the past. Cause it will haunt you.

-Hehehe Trivia Time-

Notice how all the Dragons disappeared and left Just like that?

also how there are different types of Dragons ?

This is also Fairy Tails biggest mystery, Yet to be explained!

(P.S. I will not be posting for a while so like uhh a week i think... yea heh!

Ja Bye.)


End file.
